Galaxies Apart
by gibina11748
Summary: It's been 26 years since Lilly Quill lost her mother and brother, Peter, on the same night. Although she has grown up and moved on, she's never fully accepted it. One day, when she wakes up, she finds herself in an odd situation in an odd place. A prison... in space. Will she be able to go back home, or will she find who she's been looking for her whole life?
1. Chapter 1

_**~Galaxies Apart~**_

_**Prolougue**_

_**~AN~**_

_**Hey guys, this is the re-write of "A Galaxy Apart" I'm re-writing everything for the better of this story. I started this again completely from scratch. I hope you all enjoy this one much more than the first. Enjoy! Please leave your thoughts in the reviews on how I did. :) By the way, Lilly is about 6 in this, which makes her 32 later on. I'm also just going to say Peter is 34 later on as well.**_

I don't think I could completely grasp what was happening at the moment. Mom was in the hospital. She had been, actually, for a while now. But it wasn't until today that I realized the situation was serious.

They called us in. Grandpa took us there in his car with glossy eyes. He kept on telling us that everything was going to be _fine._ Mom was fine, they just wanted us to see her. But something in his teary eyes convinced me otherwise.

When we arrived, Grandpa made us stay in the lobby while he and the other relatives and friends of mom stayed in her room. I couldn't understand why Peter and I couldn't see her yet.

So that's where we are right now. I'm sitting in a cold chair, right beside Peter. Peter, was taking this harder. I could see it. He's been listening to mom's walkman since the ride to the hospital. His face was emotionless and he wouldn't look at anything but the floor.

I almost felt like crying at that point. Peter was depressed and I was just sitting here, not sure what to do. Not even sure how to feel. Was mom going to be _fine, _or not?

"Peter?" I asked loud enough to be heard through the headphones.

He looked at me and took off the headphones. "Yeah, Lilly?"

"Mom, is okay. Right? She's getting better?"

He stayed silent for a minute before answering. "I... yeah, she's getting better." He hesitated.

"What are you listening to?" I changed the subject.

Instead of saying anything, he simply handed me the headphones, which I slipped on carefully. As soon as I did just that, the soothing music of, "I'm not in love" filled my ears.

I didn't know why Peter was listening to something so depressing. My favorite song from the mixtape had to be, "Hooked on a feeling". I don't know why, it was just happy, upbeat. It reminded me of nice memories.

I slipped the headphones off and gave them back to Peter. I didn't feel like listening to music now. My feelings were to mixed about what was happening.

Grandpa later came out of the room. He kneeled in front of Peter and I. Peter was still listening to his music and didn't bother looking up at him. "Peter, Lilly. Your mom wants to speak with you two."

Peter still didn't pay attention. "Come on, let's take these things off." Grandpa took the headphones off for Peter.

Grandpa let Peter stand up, he then packed the walkman and headphones in Peter's backpack he had along. I didn't bother taking anything, well, except for my stuffed dog toy. That was in Peter's bag too though.

As Grandpa ushered us along into the room, I took Peter's hand. I gave him a smile. He just looked at me with no emotion. He said mom was going to be okay. Why was he acting like this?

My mood instantly changed as we enetered the room. It was full of relatives and friends of moms. Someone was holding her hand, another was weeping. It than hit me in the gut that maybe everything was not okay.

Grandpa kept us moving until we were on mom's right side.

She didn't look the same. Dark circles protruded around her eyes and her skin was paler than usual. Yet, the only thing I could focus on was her dry, pink chapped lips.

They were once moist and plump. And were always smiling.

She looked at us before speaking. "Peter, Lilly." She managed a stiff smile.

Peter refused to look at her. He kept staring at the ground while Grandpa held his shoulders. But I smiled. Or, I tried to.

There wasn't something right. Mom looked like she was gasping for air. Like a fish out of water. I tried to bite my tongue, but I couldn't help but ask. "Mommy, what's wrong?"

I saw her tough smile falter. She looked at me with intensisty and passion. "I'm going, Lilly."

I scrunched my face at the question. I didn't know what she meant. Going? Going where? Why? I know that I should know it, but I just don't.

"Peter." She said with as much strength as she could muster.

Peter stayed quiet before answering back. "You're leaving us."

I saw her smile slightly again. "You sound just like your daddy. Just like an angel. I'll be with them soon."

I did understand that.

"You got a present there for Peter and Lilly, don't you?" Grandpa asked, changing the subject.

She took a few deep breaths. "Of course." She reached over on her bed, and lifted up a small gift and letter. Well, Grandpa had to assist in that as well.

"Here, I got you." He mumbled while he gingerly placed the items in Peter's backpack.

"Grandpa is going to take such good care of you two. But I am still depending on you to look over your sister. Promise me that, Peter." She said weakly.

"I promise." I heard him mumble.

"Alright? Peter, Lilly, take my hand."

With haste, I took her hand. Peter, however, looked away from her with watery eyes.

"Take my hand, Peter." She said with more force.

"Peter." My Grandpa tried to gain his attention.

"Peter." I said loudly, "Take mom's han-"

But I was cut off by a long and steady beep. I looked over at mom, and saw that she was now motionless, with her eyes closed lightly. Like she was sleeping.

"Mom?" I asked, no response came.

"Mom?! NO, no. Mom!" Peter began sobbing.

It was then I understood the situation. The back of my throat started hurting and tears wallowed in my eyes. "Mommy! Wake up!" I started shouting.

Peter lunged forward toward her, only to be stopped by Grandpa. I tried to stay with her as well, but Grandpa dragged us both out of the room within' seconds.

By this time I was hysterical. Sobbing and screaming with Peter.

"Noooo!" Peter shrieked.

"Just stay here, please." Grandpa pleaded with glossy eyes himself before dissapearing into the room.

I had no words left at this point. I was on the ground, sobbing. Mom was gone. She was gone. She was never coming back and she was gone. That's all I could think about.

Peter stood there in shock for a moment. But it was only a moment before he bolted down the hallway to the EXIT doors.

I leaned up from my misery, realizing he was gone. "Peter!" I yelled.

I stood up, weakly, and started running after him.

Once I was outside, I was only greeted with silence. Silence and darkness, but Peter was nowhere to be seen.

"Peter?" I asked out loud. No response.

"Peter!" I yelled loudly. Still no response.

I grew worried, "Peter!" I yelled with all my might, only to be greeted with the same, lurky silence.

I sat out there until Grandpa found me. All I could think to do was cry. Two of the most important people in my life were suddenly whisked away at once. Grandpa called the cops, but they searched to no avail.

He was gone.

The search went on for years before they concluded that he was dead. They gave up after 17 measly years. But, I knew he was still out there. He was alive. I couldn't explain it, but, he just was. Maybe, I would never see him again, but to know that he would have another life somewhere else comforted me.

Even if I wasn't apart of it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Galaxies Apart~**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**~AN~**_

_**Hey guys! Thank you for reading the new version of A Galaxy Apart which I did re-name. I seriously can't tell you how much I enjoy writing these. I take it as a challenge and try to make it as awesome as I can. That's why I implore you to please point out any errors I make while writing this. Please review! Without further ado, enjoy!**_

_**Also, I put down a little part about her life since that one night. It's in italics so you know what to skip if you want to.**_

It was just like any other day, and those seemed to be the toughest. Sure, there were days when I felt really good and different. That made it interesting. But almost every other day, it was the same thing. Wake up, get dressed, eat, go to work, come home, eat, go to sleep. And sometimes, cry.

Why cry? It made me feel better about what my life turned out to be. When in doubt, cry. Well that's how it goes for me. Honestly, feeling better didn't make things better.

* * *

_Along with the disappearance of my brother and death of my mother, things only became worse. Grandpa died right before my graduation, so, I really didn't have any close family that could come to that. Afterwards, I went to art school, but had to drop out once the inheritance money ran out, which wasn't much in the first place._

_What could I expect, I was raised from a family of farmers, who made less money than you would expect._

_Anyways, after dropping out, I worked small jobs. Over the years of being waitresses and such, I found a new and profound love of baking. I was good at it, and made good money if you were good at it._

_I took a year of culinary school before applying for a job at a local bakery. (I live in New York by the way) I did everything from birthdays to weddings, and it was great. _

_But the dream never lasts._

_After a while, I opened my own bakery. It also happened to be around the time I met my boyfriend._

_He was a great, caring guy. And easy on the eyes at that._

_So life was great and all. The bakery was doing well and I loved it. It especially kept my mind off of Peter and my mom. Not to mention the money I was making._

_But soon my boyfriend, Will, started showing his true side. He had an addiction. Addiction to gambling, alcohol, and soon enough, drugs. I never knew it at the time. But when money started disappearing, I became suspicious._

_After investigating, I found everything out about Will._

_Of course when I confronted him, he denied and denied. But he was already drunk enough to show otherwise. I dumped him on the spot, and he became mad. He swore he would ruin me. I just laughed it off. Big mistake._

_Long story short, I lost the bakery._

_Will was true to his word. And he hired people to rob and trash my bakery during the night. The crappy insurance company I had could hardly cover it. The bakery had to be shut down. I was devastated._

_The police tracked down Will to their best abilities, I figured I could at least have a little justice. But just like with Peter, they could not find him. Which meant I really was living in a nightmare._

_I had to leave my cozy apartment and settle for a dumpy one with an equally crappy room mate. It took me awhile to recover, but I got through it. That was probably the shittiest part of life besides when I was 6 or something._

_Eventually, I did apply to be a baker at a small bakery. I raised enough money to move out of the crappy apartment and into a nicer one, but still with a room mate._

_This room mate wasn't so bad. Her name was Camilla and she was really nice. We hit it off and she became one of my closest friends. She worked at a pet grooming station and did own two adorable cats._

_And that's where I'm at today._

* * *

As soon as I stepped inside my apartment, I slammed the door behind me and locked it.

I was exhausted.

I kicked off my flats and practically tore off the stupid, pink apron I had to wear at work. This was just the end of every day I had to suffer through. And I was tired of re-living it all the time.

"I'm back!" I yelled.

"Okay!" Camilla responded equally as loud.

I started trudging to my room, but took a short detour to the fridge once my stomach reminded me what I really needed to do first. I was also starving. The thought of the lovely artichoke dip I made brightened up my day.

Until I actually opened the fridge.

I was not greeted with artichoke dip, but a nearly empty fridge instead. It only contained five cans of cat food and those disgusting cherry tomatoes that Camilla liked.

"Where the hell is my artichoke dip!" I yelled.

"I don't know!"

"Bull shit!" I was now in a worse mood than I was.

"Fine! I kinda... ate it." Camilla entered the room and admitted.

"Why?"

"I was hungry. Yeesh."

"You couldn't eat those cherry tomatoes you love so much!" I exclaimed.

"Those? I only eat them to lose weight sometimes." She defended.

"You don't need to lose weight! You're already skinny as a twig!" I gestured.

"Yeah, so are you!" She countered.

"That's not the point!"

She sighed heavily, "Fine, how about I order a pizza for dinner?"

I stayed silent before answering. "Fine, but it needs to be here within 10 minutes, or I'll die of starvation." I stomped out of our small kitchen area and into my room.

There, I lied down on my bed to recover for a few minutes. After that, I changed out of my clothes and into lazy ones, which included sweat pants and sports bra and a hoodie. I wasn't going to dress all girly all the time.

I then put my hair up into a messy bun and lied down with my laptop for about five minutes. I only logged off when Camilla announced that the pizza was here. I hastily rushed out to greet the cheesy goodness.

The following evening consisted of drinking, eating, and watching stupid reality shows with Camilla. It was actually the best part of my day. I was so happy that tomorrow was my day off, I could finally have a break from this whole mess of a life.

When I finally called it a night, and took a shower, changed, and all that stuff, it actually took awhile for me to fall asleep. It was one of those nights where I just couldn't stop thinking. Thinking about Peter and my mother specifically.

I wish I could just see them again. Seeing Peter, knowing he was alright. Knowing his life wasn't that bad.

I turned over on my side and couldn't take my eyes off of the family photo of the year before everything went to shit. I was there, the smallest of all, with lighter hair than I have now. I was smiling with a toothy smile.

Peter was on my right, smiling with a closed mouth smile. He was trying to play it cool, I could tell. His hair seemed darker then mine at the time, though. I wonder what he looked like today.

And mom, let's face it, she was the most photogenic one there. She had long, soft dark blonde hair. This was before it had to be shaved off. Her smile was so pure and genuine, with equally beautiful lips. She was just so amazing, cancer as her death just angered me.

I felt tears slipping down my face."I miss you." I whispered. I fell asleep with dreams off my mom and Peter that night.

_**I'm ending this here, but don't worry, the next chapter is where things really get started. Sorry for the boring chapter though! The next chapter should also be longer and will be here soon!**_


	3. OoPs

Hey... So, long time no see... *sweats*

Um, yeah, I've been a lazy piece of shit. One day I was working really hard on the next chapter, and then the computer shuts down without me saving anything, so I just kinda... didn't try again.

But, hey! I'm here now! Um... are any of you actually interested in this still? I think I may want to continue it at last.

Again, sorry for being a lazy piece of shit. ;')))


	4. Chapter 3 (Aye I'm back)

It was a funny thing, as soon as I could feel myself dipping back into consciousness, because I didn't recall drinking that much last night…. So why the hell was my head throbbing in pain? Early morning migraine? I hardly got those anymore.

I hadn't even opened my eyes yet, but good lord, this was ridiculous.

"Jesus." I felt myself mumble, slowly trying to flit my eyes open, though they were so heavy! Even speaking seemed to come out as a sort of drowsy slur. Was I drugged or something? Everything was starting to feel so heavy. Maybe this was just apart of a dream? Or nightmare, at that.

I was sure I fell asleep at home, in my bed, last night.

"Nap time's over, get up." A slightly muffled voice, but large and deep, ordered. Only at this time, I wasn't sure if it was being directed at me or not.

Once more, I started to open my eyes, getting past the heaviness aspect of it, but also being blinded by bright as Hell fluorescent lights. "Wha-?" I opened my mouth again, before the voice once again spoke.

"Up!"

Someone with huge meaty hands grabbed my arm, forcing me up by the sitting position I must of been in.

What the Hell? What was happening? This was just some shitty dream, right? I couldn't think of any situation that I would be in and that would require this force and roughness. Not any earthly reason…. Unless I was kidnapped!? Oh crap, oh shit.

Before I knew it, I had stiffened up completely as every worst case scenario popped up in my mind.

"Hold." Someone else, of a different voice, spoke.

The hand was still tightly gripped around my arm, and by now my senses were fully awaken, and my eyes completely open. Though the figures in front of me were blurry, the faces were just starting to clear up. Just… about…

What? Okay, now I knew for sure this was some fucky dream.

I only thought that, because the faces in front of me were that of a person, raccoon, green…. lady.. person? And, uh, a… tree? Tree!? No, no, no, what the fuck? The last time I smoked any weed was when I was in college. I didn't remember it even affecting my sleep!

They were all lined up and only looking back at me, stony faces galore. "..." I knew I was going to say something, but mouth was suddenly dry and I was rendered speechless.

"Hey, we're moving!" I whipped my head around, suddenly seeing the most hideous face I'd ever seen… right in my face. What the Hell was up with it, he was completely deformed, and a different color!

I held back a scream, but didn't hide my grimace and leaning back in a panic. I should fucking slap him or something! I didn't care of this was a dream, I wanted him to let go of my arm!

Then, when I was about to make the motion, I realized my hands were hopelessly bound together.

"What the Hell!? Get off of me! Off!" I tried struggling, and yelling right at the hideous man.

"Shut it, you're out of line!" He yelled right back, and slapped me. Right across the face. With his grubby hand.

And, God dammit, it stung like a bitch. It was hard enough to make tears well up in my eyes, but they were more so tears of anger.

As much as I wanted to keep screaming at the man, apart of me felt, or knew, that he would most likely do that again. Or worse. He seemed authoritative, like a policeman?

… Is that…. Holy crap that's why I was in cuffs?

"What the-" I whipped my head and glared at the… thing. But, didn't say anything else that would… piss him off. I was going to figure this out later. One way or another. No matter what.

Get the point? I was pissed, confused, and freaked out in general. The contact of that slap had me wondering… if this was a dream or not. It had to be… right?

The others ahead of me were chatting, though the guy who looked, somewhat, the most normal was still glancing back at me.

Once he we made eye contact, he looked forward again. I must've still been glaring. Who was he? Who was anyone here? I mean, a raccoon? Was he talking!? Don't even get me started on what that fucking bark thing was.

'It's just a dream, it's just a dream.' I repeated inside my head, shutting my eyes tightly for a moment before opening them again.

"What's a raccoon?" I heard the… raccoon ask. How ironic, but, uh, what? God, I hated this confusion so much. It's like the panic wasn't hitting me quite right. It wasn't sinking in.

"What's a raccoon?' It's what you are, stupid." The man seemed to roll his eyes. At least we were sharing the same mentality.

"Ain't no thing like me, except me!" The raccoon pointed at himself in defiance, and we started moving again, towards… somewhere.

Oh man it was making me panicky again. "Wh-where are we going?" I asked to guard to my right, and not the one who slapped me. "Where is this anyway, like some…. Prison?" I asked again, slightly breathless.

He didn't answer, and I was growing tired of this.

"I have rights! I demand to know where I am and why!"

Still no answer.

"I am an American, and I want to speak to my lawyer!"

For some reason, whatever it may have been, that made the man look back at me again, his eyes slightly wide. "Wait, wait, what'd you say?" He asked.

I cocked my head at him, giving him a look before opening my mouth again, "I'm a-

"Shut up! Right now!" The guard to my left warned, and I closed my mouth in fear of being hit again, but I didn't break eye contact with the other.

He looked… shocked or something. Had… was he American? I was only assuming this dream (well, hopefully a dream) was taking place in America. Unless it was in some other Country. But, what other Country? God, I had so many questions right now, and all I wanted was at least 1 answer! Just 1!

What was happening? That's all!

Another guard up ahead seemed to order the man to look ahead, and though he was reluctant in doing so, he did. And, I suddenly felt alone again, just right after what had felt like an interaction was happening.

I didn't listen to the rest of the conversation ahead, and instead let my mind run wild with all this… shit. The handcuffs, how futuristic they looked, why I was here in the first place!? Where we were!?

I just had to breath, and was doing OKAY in that department until the sudden commotion up ahead snapped me out of the daze of thoughts.

"You son of a- hey! Listen to me, you big blue bastard. Take those headphones off. That's mine, those belong to impound. That tape and player are mine!" The man yelled at… well, I couldn't see what exactly, I was so far back. A sudden zapping sound made me jump, and the man went down on the ground, grunting in pain, but still managing to speak, "Hooked on a Feeling, Blue Swede, 1973. That song belongs to me!"

"Wait, wha-" I sounded, before he was zapped by the thing again, going down for good.

After that, I hardly had time to ponder anything else before we were all what seemed like… prepared for some prison. I was forced into a room, stripped of the pajamas I was wearing when I slept. , and sprayed down by the coldest water ever. I didn't have time to protest! It happened all at once, and before I knew it, a set of yellow clothes were shoved into my hands.

I was shivering as I knew I had no choice to change into these clothes…. Prison clothes… jumpsuit things. It was all overwhelming, and I just wanted to collapse and start sobbing, but what good would that do? Where would that get me?

"God f-fucking…. Shit." I shivered through my teeth as I pulled on the bright garment. I couldn't even bring myself to look at the others, I felt sick to my stomach.

Before I knew it, we were shoved into a line again, only I was in front. God, the pressure of it.

And, we entered what looked like the commons.

I had to do my best not to scream, though it was coming out as a whimper and sped up breathing. What in the absolute Hell was this place, and who the fuck were all these freaks. FREAKS. This made even harder to tell a dream from reality! There was no way on Earth anyone could look like that. (If only I knew)

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted for the hundredth time since I woke up, and that's when the people… the prisoners started yelling at us. It wasn't just us though, oh no, it was towards the green woman.

"You first! You first!"

"Murderer!"

"Coming for you first, Gamora!"

"You're dead!"

"You're scum, you're scum!"

Good lord, they looked like they wanted to kill her! They sounded like it too! And, these weren't exactly weak looking… creatures.

Even if they weren't directed at me, I could feel myself wince and cringe at the loud and angry shouting.

"It's like I said…" The raccoon started talking to the man, the man who made me wonder, "She's got a rep. A lot of prisoners have lost their families to Ronan and his goons. She'll last a day, tops.

"Murderer!"

"The guards will protect her, right?" The man asked, obvious concern in his voice.

"They're here to stop us from getting out, they don't care what we do to each other inside."

That made me shiver. The whole idea of it. I couldn't even think straight, it was so overwhelming. But, I gathered other information from that whole dialogue.

These were indeed prisoners. But, that wasn't a good thing. That had to mean I was _also_ a prisoner in this… hell hole. And, I didn't even know why. Great, just great.

"Whatever nightmares the future holds, are dreams compared to what's behind me." The green lady, spoke. It was the first time I heard her too. God, what was up with that creepy comment?

The next thing was probably the worst thing I could experience inside this prison, even if it was only verbal. I couldn't help but feel the presence of something big next to me, and when I turned towards it, all I wanted to do was wake up and be home, safely in my bed.

It was this blue, beefed up, freak, and he was looking right at me. I immediately widened my eyes and stepped back, but I didn't understand what little that would do.

"Check out the new meat." His voice was deep and clunky. That comment alone made me want to hurl. He… or it, stepped closer, "I'm going to slather you up in gunavian jelly and go to town-"

I was ready to scream and run, but before the blue thing could do anything else, he was interrupted by the man. The man who I had deemed as normal as possible in this place. He stepped in front of me, and I stared.

"Hey, I'd be very… cautious, or else…" The confidence he had stepping up was diminished by the time he realized exactly what he was talking to. The thing that was probably 2x his size.

"You're not so bad lookin' yourself. It must be my lucky day." The thing smirked, and I found myself wanting to gag again.

Both of us were saved when that tree thing, out of nowhere, stepped up and shoved his… branch- fingers '?' up the thing's nose, causing it to yell in pain, and it was like his size didn't matter at all. Not to tree man.

"Let's make something clear. This one here is our booty! You wanna get to him, you go through us! Or, more accurately, we go through you." The raccoon spoke, referring to Peter. I was glad I was left out of that more so, but I wasn't about to leave the side of tree man, who simply dropped the gross thing without a problem.

I felt someone, the man, give me a nudge suddenly, and we automatically started following the two. I wasn't going to complain or resist. Something telled me that wasn't the only inmate to worry about in this place.

"We're with them." He spoke to other inmates, including me, thankfully.

I nodded as if to assure myself and the prisoners surrounding. I wanted to add something, but I was reminded of my situation and that close call, and that only made my mouth dry and heart race. What a fucking rush, I'm sure it wouldn't be long before something else gave me a full blown heart attack.

Before I could even react, we were in a cell. A crowded one at that, but a cell. Raccoon, tree man, regular man, and… I retracted to one corner, and I felt more relieved. Even if everything. EVERYTHING was fucked up to this point.

I didn't even knew their names, but their minds must've been on the same track as mine, because 3 pairs of eyes were on me.

"Hey, who the heck are you supposed to be anyway? Who said you could even tagalong?" The raccoon asked bitterly.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys! I'm glad I'm getting back on track with this fic after leaving it for so long. This chapter is more so a filler of introductions and such! Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews! Just a quick note- Reviews absolutely motivate the crap out of me, and result in faster updates! Please keep sending reviews of what you think! Enjoy!**

"Wh-who am I?" I asked, pointing to myself as if I was still unsure, though I didn't know who else the small mammal- well, slightly larger than small, wanted. Was he seriously asking who I was?

"Who are you?" I pointed at him, eyes wide and panicky,

"Correction, what are you? Even better yet, what the hell are you?!" I pointed at the tree man, my voice becoming breathless and sounding exasperated. "Why are you a-a raccoon and talking, and why are you made of bark and seven feet…" I paused and wheezed slightly grabbing my chest, "WHAT ARE YOU?!"

I was even more aware and awake at this point. Of what? I had no idea, this was either some acid trip I had forgotten, or some terrible nightmare, or…. Or something else!? What else could this be!? Why did it feel so real?

They looked at me like I was crazy. Or more so the raccoon did? The tree…. Thing looked offended and even slightly sad. And, the man, the only normal (hopefully normal) person was analyzing me and my words.

"I'm not crazy, I swear to God, I don't know what this! I have no idea! I don't even know why I'm here- Why am I here! Why was I almost assaulted by some gross looking blue man! Is this prison? What did I do to end up in here!? Why does no one look normal- am I even normal!? Do I look the sam-"

"Okay, okay, slow down. Deep breaths. C'mon." The man stepped forward, and cut me off, and was about to say more before the raccoon stepped in as well.

"What the- I am not a raccoon! What is it with you people and calling me something I'm not!" He huffed, before continuing, "And, Groot is Groot! How dare you!"

"I am Groot." The thing commented, nodding his head but also looking as if he were calming down the raccoon.

"Whatever! You're welcome by the way! Now, if I were you, I would skedaddle! Go! Shoo! We three have some plans and we never invited you to be apart of them!"

"I am Groot!"

"Okay, come on pal, just look at her, she's as loony as anyone in here- maybe even more so!"

"I am Groot…"

"No way!"

I looked between the two, eyes still wide and even slightly confused. Don't even ask how I could be more confused than I already was. It's just… God, nevermind. The two continued to bicker- even if the tree man was just saying 'I am Groot.' Over and over, but I didn't forget about the man.

And, it seemed he didn't forget about me. He was out of 'calming me down' mode and more so back to analyzing me like I was some sort of… alien! Oh, God, what if I looked as strange as everyone else here? Please, no. I don't know how much more my heart can take.

"... Where did you say you were from?" He asked, acting as if I didn't even have a fit beforehand.

I cocked my head, and narrowed my eyes at him. "We're in a freak prison, and that's the question you ask me!? Man, I'm freaking out right now, I think I'm going to pass out or barf… or both!"

"Okay, okay! Sorry! I just…." He trailed off and winced before he asked something he knew I would not be happy about, "You said something earlier about America?"

And, he was right to assume I wouldn't be happy about that, BECAUSE I WASN'T.

"Yeah? I'm from America, so what? I can only assume, right now, that this is some nasty prank, or that I actually landed myself in some creep filled, government classified prison! I have some other theories, but that's the gist of it." I clarified.

He looked at me for a moment, not saying anything, but just plain looking. As if he were trying to decipher if I was joking or not.

The look on my face seemed to give him the idea that I indeed wasn't. Why would I? Why ask about America anyways? He sounded American if anything!

"... Wow… you're not kidding are you. You're actually from Terra."

I narrowed my eyes, "Terra?"

He shook his head quickly, "Earth! Earth? You do mean America as in Earth America right?"

I slowly, and very unsurely, nodded. What was he on? Why use Earth in such a blatant manner? Of course we were on Earth!

"Oh my Jesus." He sounded, his eyes wide, "You're a-actually from Earth!? No way…. NO WAY!" He burst out, causing me to jump and even the raccoon and tree man known as Groot stopped conversing and looked over. Even some scattered… other inmates couldn't help but glance over.

"I-" I tried to say something, but he wouldn't stop.

"How'd you get here? When did you get here- wait, this is why you're freaking out, of course! Oh, man, I never thought I'd see anyone from Earth ever again, another actual human being!" He was smiling and rambling on, and all I could think was 'What the Fuck?'

"Stop… what do you mean? Are you high or something? I, mean, I thought I was freaking out for a second but.. Jesus. You making a big deal out of Earth is really just putting the finishing touches on my incoming panic attack!"

"Yeah, get it together ya' idiot. I don't know what's wrong with you, but we have a deal! We ain't getting nowhere just standing around!" The raccoon interjected, but the man didn't give him that quite yet.

"Shut up, Rocket. Seriously, this is huge for me."

I couldn't help but notice some inmates inching closer, "Oh, Jesus Christ." I mumbled, inching closer myself to a concrete wall.

"God, so you have no idea you're in space?" He blurted. "Oh, man, you- we're like really, really far away from Earth…. Okay, maybe I should've said that more subtlety, but- I mean, how do you even put something like that lightly? Better to just rip the band-aid off, right?" He asked, nodding in a giddy way and shrugging towards the raccoon I knew was now called Rocket (what kind of name was that?) and Groot.

I could only stare, not saying anything. Oh my God, he really was crazy. I knew he wasn't going to be perfect! He may have looked like the only other regular human in here, but I can't have anything else nice, can I!?

"Um." I couldn't help but smile, and laugh nervously. "... Space? Okay, this is definitely a prank. I know that for sure now! What a relief! Phew!" I smiled more widely, "You got me!"

"How'd you even put something like this together? This is crazy! I don't even know who you are… but I can't believe I actually believed that. I was terrified!" I was soon laughing, "Punk'd right? Is this for that show? I can't imagine how much the make-up artists for these guys cost, but they must have been top notch! And, the raccoon? Rocket? Jeez, I even thought he was real! Tree ma- Groot, too!"

The man's smile soon dropped, and so did the rest of his excitement. Rocket had the same, if not more, 'what the hell?' kind of look on his face, and Groot- well I actually couldn't tell what he looked like, but I was suddenly more anxious. The smile still remained on my face,

"... C'mon, guys? You can drop the act now, I know! Who even set this up?"

The man cleared his throat slightly, before facing me again, "Uh… I wasn't really… kidding. This is a space prison. A prison. Floating in space. We're in it right now."

My smile dropped, but I refused to let it leave completely. "Okay, I'm getting a bad vibe again. So… for the sake of my currently weak heart, can we just wrap this up? I seriously don't think I can take much more than this. Where are the cameras anyway?"

"I-I don't think you really understood me. This isn't some prank… I literally do not know how much more serious I can get. You- you're probably in shock, right? Um, denial?" The man asked, exchanging glances with Rocket and Groot.

"You better believe it, sweetheart. You're stuck here with the rest of us… even if some of us are going to get out very soon. Not really including you in that, of course." He shrugged.

Now the smile was gone from my face completely.

They seemed so serious.. But surely, they couldn't be?

God Damn these actors were good.


End file.
